Misunderstandings
by KrazieKiley
Summary: Saeko finds herself in situations she isn't accustom to. She isn't given the time to sort her feelings before a new love starts. She isn't the only one who has a new love. SaekoxTakashi ReixShizuka
1. Finding a place to stay

AN: This becomes mature in later chapters. This is a quick fic I put together late at night. Saeko finds herself in situations she isn't accustom to. She isn't given the time to even sort her feelings for the first man she would ever let into her life before a love develops. On the other side of things Rei realizes her emotional fight to get Takashi to lover her is finally over. She gives into a new type of love.

SaekoxTakashi

Reix Shizuka

"God damit, Isn't this place suppose to be safe." Takashi Komuro, 17 year-old highschool junior, yelled out as he swung his shot gun as a melee weapon. His black brown eye brow narrowed while he stared intensely at the single infected body in front of him. This was the only one he had seen since they had arrived to the building. He wasn't going to attract more of them if it wasn't necessary. He stood ready in a sloppy stance waiting for an attack. Takashi brushed his hair from his eyes with his left hand and gripped the gun tighter with is right. At that moment the moving corpse attacked knocking him to the brick wall behind him. Takashi used his gun to block the dislocated jaw from biting. Takashi turned his face as saliva from the corpse's mouth flew at him. With one push its head snapped back from the force Takashi had given. It was not done yet. With another great lunge forward it knocked Takashi through a flimsy fake wall. There had been remodeling done to this building before the outbreak but was never finished due to the chaos. He pushed it to the floor and with one powerful swing finally put it out of it misery. Finally tonight's struggle was over. He wiped the sweat from his brow and began to stand when he heard the sound of something hit the floor. Turning his head he saw… Oh what he saw… Standing before him was the elegant Saeko Busujima completely nude. Her porcelain like skin was dripping soapy water. Time stopped while Takashi evaluated his situation. His eyes slowly ran up and down her body until he finally realized what he was doing. He gaze ended at her chest. Saeko stood paralyzed not even attempting to cover her body.

"Bu-Bu- Busujima Saeko! Sumimasen! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Takashi scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the door. He could feel his blood circulation shift in his body while a nose-bleed in soothed.

- Earlier the evening-

How long had they been on foot just this one day? These streets seemed to continue on and cross into endless circles. While trying to avoid the infected the group turned into a street that neither of them knew. Takashi refused to admit that they were lost while at every wrong turn Saya would yell and scold him. Rei would shoot him a glace which told him that he better listen to Saya's words or they'd be lost walking in circles for the rest of the day. The blonde haired busty nurse was getting more and more tired with each step and continually reminded them how her chest was weighing her down. She wasn't made for walking, or any physical activity for that matter. She now held her chest with her left arm while holding her nursing bag in the other. She hadn't been doing much walking since everything had accord but today was different. To reach Komuro's house they would have to leave the car behind and return for it later. Even the dog was tired of walking. Zeke whimpered as he sluggishly followed at the elementary school girl's feet. 7 year old Alice also looked tired. Takashi rather not look at Kohta, as a "fat otaku" he was sure to be dragging himself along. Both Rei and Saya seemed energetic at the way they scolded and with such enthusiasm.

"I think we should find a place to rest for the timing being," Third year kendo club president, Busujima Saeko, spoke the first logical and coherent words the group had heard in ages. She had been rather quiet the whole walk, other than the odd sigh now and again. "If we continue to push on like this no one will be able to defend themselves if danger happens upon us." The elegance with Saeko showed was unmatched. Her concern for the others was finally voiced out in the open; even though she too was exhausted she gave no signs.

"Please, can't we rest Onii-chan." Alice pulled on Komuro's sleeve whining.

"But, where are we going to stay. All of the houses around here have been locked." Takashi responded as he looked around at his surroundings.

"I never took you for the clean cut type. I thought you had more delinquent in you. You can't break into a house." Saya's words were so rough that Takashi didn't know if she was half joking or if she truly ment what it.

"Ok, ok. We'll try this next house." Takashi pointed at one of the larger resident houses. Judging by the sheer size they would probably have more luck finding supplies here than in any other of the surrounding houses. Saeko and Takashi headed through the gate first leaving the group in the street. After the yard was clear everyone followed. First they tried the obvious, front door, but it wasn't open. Next they went window by window yet everything was secure. Hirano looked up and saw an open window.

"Komuro, look up there," The gun expert practically yelled at the sight of an entrance.

"Good job but how are we going to get it." Komuro looked around the yard but nothing popped out at him. He only had once choice let. "Give me a lift man."

"You're kidding?" Hirano shook his head back and forth and disbelief. How was he supposed to help an almost 130 pound man up to the second story of this building? If they hadn't noticed her wasn't the most physically fit. He let out a groan and a sign before letting it go. He was the only other man her and he wasn't about to let one of the girls do this. Using a trashcan Komuro climbed on Hirano's shoulders. The gun otaku was ready to cry at any minute. He couldn't feel his legs and he was wobbling back and forth.

"Hold still." Takashi ordered.

"Easy for you to say, you're not in my possession."Hirano tried his hardest to hold still. Takashi stretched and reached the windows edge. The girls all stood around watching as their strong men now looked like children. They couldn't help but to laugh at this sight.

"You can do it. Just a little more Onii-chan." Alice cheered from under the nurses arms. She was the only one left with the goal in mind. Saya, Rei, Saeko, and Marikawa-sensei were all laughing at the poor boys' expense. Takashi took hold with both hands ready to climb in but he just needed a little more height. He gave the signal to Hirano but the poor Otaku's straight finally gave out.

"WATCHOUT!" Both highshool boys fell to the floor with a thud. When they opened they eyes they found it was the best sight they could have hoped for. Hirano had managed to fall directly under Saya, in the perfect vantage point for a explicit panty shot. In an instant like an explosion his nose began to bleed. A few inches away Komuro found himself lying on the grass unable to open his eyes. He scratched the back of his head as his eyes slowly opening. To his surprise he was looking at Saeko. Her face was stunned with a mix of concern. There was pour innocents in her eyes but no in Komuro's. His face turned red and he tilted to the side and covered his nose. Saeko hadn't noticed what Komuro had seen and was more concerned if he had a nose bleed

"Takashi, are you ok?" Rei yelled out before Saeko could think. She knelt down to the boy and offered a hand. The disoriented Komuro stood still covering his face and looked down at his partner, who was now receiving a kick from Saya.

"What are we going to do now?" whimpered. The sun was beginning to set and they still couldn't find shelter.

"Onii-chan! Look what Zeke found. The group followed Alice and the dog to the other side of the building and found a convenient entrance. There was a partially built wall that neither Komuro nor Hirano had noticed. It was covered by a sheet of plastic which had deceived the two men.

"Good job munchkin. You're more help than I thought." Saya teased. "More help than these two."

Blowing off Saya's comment Komuro entered through the break and inspected the house for any of Them then opened the front door.


	2. Hide our misunderstanding

AN: Such a tight nit group is bound to have some overlapping feelings. I know it's a rather quick development and a bit out of character writing so I'd like to apologize now. We'll get to a fun part soon. ^^

"He sleeps so soundly." As soon as they hand entered and made certain that the house was secure everyone had found a place to relax. Saeko watched over the sleeping Takashi. He was so calm that just watching his chest rise and sink relaxed all of Saeko's nerves. His breathing lolled her into a peaceful state. She walked over to him placing her hand on his leg. She ran her fingertips up his body as she walked around the bed to see his child like sleeping face. A cheerful smile snuck its way to her face. Saeko smiled so warmly to this young man drooling on his pillow.

"erhm shhh sae…" Takashi began to sleep talk into his pillow. His words were so utterly smothered by the pillow that not a single one could be made out, but what could he have been saying. Saeko leaned over to hear more clearly. When she was only a few inches away Takashi stopped talking. Was this sleeping teenager playing with her? Saeko let out a slight chuckled at the thought and began to move back when she was suddenly detained. Takashi threw his arms around her and pulled her to the bed. Her long purple hair flew through the air before softly landing around her.

"Takashi. Muff…" Before she could say anymore than his name her face was pressed into his chest. She was stunned at how strong he was and how firm his body was. His warm arms were holding her so close he could hear his heart beating against her own, even though the sheets which separated them. She slowly lifted her arms to embrace him before realizing her situation. She stopped herself and pushed up. Breaking herself free she woke the sleeping Takashi. "Takashi, wake up. Please don't get me in such a shameless situation again. What if someone were to see this? What would they think?" Quickly to hide her embarrassment Saeko said as all that came to her mind. The dazed Takashi was confused at how things had gotten like this. Saeko's words came out harsh and even half asleep and waking they hurt Takashi.  
>"Takashinii-chan, are you up?" The young Alice called as he hand reached for the door knob. Both Saeko and Takashi froze assessing their situation and not being able to see a way out of it. They looked at each other intensely. What felt like minutes to them was actually milliseconds. The sheets instantly flew into the air only a second after Alice spoke. Takashi grabbed Saeko firmly and pulled her under the comforters. He tightened his grip and pulled her closed, as close as two people can be while wearing close. Saeko's hands gripped onto his shirt wanted to pull away but knowing if she were seen now things would be even worse for them. She pulled on him and nestled her face into his stomach. "Saya told me to come wake you up and make sure you aren't lazy." Saeko tightened her grip even more hoping Alice would soon leave.<p>

"Haha I'll ha be down in a second. Hahah" Saeko's slender fingers were tickling his sensitive body making it hard for him to hold in his laughter. His voice cracked and the laughter wouldn't disappear.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. I'm just happy to see you smiling haha."

"You're so silly. See you downstairs." As soon as the door finally closed and Alice was gone Saeko pulled her head out from under the covers.

"Why were you laughing at a time like this?" Saeko said in a stern tone. She wasn't pleased with the actions he had been taking. First pulling her on him and then under the sheets. She had had just about enough of this.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. Your fingers were on sensitive parts." Only till after the words escaped his mouth did he come to realize he could have used a better choice of words. Saeko's face began to contract a deep shade of red, which in turn made Takashi's do the same. Saeko turned her face away to hide her embarrassment. She then cleared her throat and spoke.

"I'm leaving now." Her voice had come across so cold without truly meaning to have come across in that way; she only hoped to hide her embarrassment.

"Waaai…" Before he could finish the word another voice rung out.

"Komuro-kun!~3" Marikawa-sensei came bursting into the room hands held high. "Oh Komuro-kun, why are you still in bed?" She looked at his flustered face and teased. "Why is your face to red? Were you thinking something dirty Ko-mu-to-kun ~3"

"No, no, it's nothing." Takashi began to wave one of his arms back and forth. Again Saeko was under the sheets in his arms, but this time she was facing away from him. He rather liked her at his mercy but this fear of a misunderstanding arising from this was a problem. Slowly Saeko slid her body closer to his. Her rear was now practically grinding on him. "Ahh!" He gripped her shoulders. If this continued he'd be driven to insanity.

"You're so energetic after you wake up." Marikawa-sensei teased some more before grabbing where she thought his feet were. She took hold of them and saw a twitch from the sheets. "Komuro-kun, are you ticklish?"

"N-n-no, not at all." He stuttered trying to ignore how Saeko was making his body react. He had his entire mind was set on hiding her and her affect on him.

"I don't believe you." She began to tickle the feet she had in her grasp. Takashi's face began to turn a darker shade of red and his eyes were wide. He was so tense but it wasn't because he was sensitive on his feet. Incidentally Marikawa-sensei was holding Saeko's feet and she sure was sensitive. Takashi then smiled after understanding this.

"I told you no matter how much you try I'm not ticklish." He snickered. Marikawa-sensei continued and Saeko fought against her own body and Takashi's arms. She wanted to yell out and move but she couldn't do either in this situation. He legs were twitching and her body rubbing harder against Takashi only pleading for this to stop.

"You're no fun." Marikawa-sensei pouted as she let go of Saeko. "I'm going to go downstairs. Kohta-chan will be more fun."

"She's gone." Takashi said. He lifted the sheets and saw the look on Saeko's face. Her cheeks were the deepest shade of red he had ever seen and tears were streaming down her face. Was this really Saeko? He had never seen her like this. "Are you ok?" Saeko softly whimpered uncharacteristically. She tried to regain composure but couldn't even regain the air to her lungs or the original shade of her face.

"Never do that again. Did you think that was fun or funny?"

"Well you did look cute." Takashi tried to lighten the mood without thinking of his worlds. As the registered the words he slapped his palm to his head. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Saeko cleared her throat before trying to speak but not a single word came to mind. Words weren't needed Saeko just stood from the bed. Her icy blue eyes narrowed and felt to Takashi as if she were staring into his soul, even though they tried to give off an intimidating look all he saw was innocents and a slight weakness. "I'm really sorry, Saeko-san. Please don't leave like this. Can't you stay here a little longer?"

"I wouldn't be against this. I was meaning to talk to you about something personal." She had tried her best to hide her feelings and suppress them but that night at the shrine had changed everything for her. Letting herself fall for a man wasn't something she had planned for but Takashi was different. He accepted her and even admired her. No matter what she thought the feeling of love filled her. She told herself that the night at the shrine was a onetime thing. He was in love with Rei, wasn't he? Rei? Saeko couldn't break up a group over a love triangle. It would be like betrayal to take Takashi from Rei. So many thoughts entered Saeko's mind at once that it was hard to put everything in its place.

Takashi has similar feelings. Wasn't he in love with Rei? He had made a promise with her when they were children and she was his first love. Was it that he had fallen out of love with her? After Hisashi he thought that his feelings for Rei would grow, but there was something different going on emotionally. His eye was caught by something along the way. Both Saeko and Takashi were stuck in their own head space. Their eyes met and the glances shifted to warmth. Saeko's deep blue eyes melted into Takashi's cinnamon brown eyes. The moment lasted a few short seconds as Takashi slowly shuffled to Saeko who was no sitting on the bed looking straight at her target.

"Takashi what's taking you so long?" Rei was in the room before either of the two knew it. She stopped right in her tracks. This scene was something she dreaded and hoped would never happen. Her heart stopped as she looked at their expressions. Their faces were three inches from one another and were now pulling apart. "I…I…I… I'm sorry I interrupted you." She slammed the door and took off. She went into the first room she could find.

Marikawa-sensei was sitting on a chair looking in her bag when Rei walked in. Her eyes were full of tears and her body seemed to tremble. She caught the nurse out of the corner of her eye and threw herself towards her. She began to let out a full blown cry and was soaking Marikawa-sensei's blouse.

"Shh, there there." Marikawa-sensei stoked Rei's hair and simulated a rocking motion.

"He loves her. He loved me." She cried softly, her words muffled by Shizuk's well-endowed chest. "Why didn't I see this coming."


	3. Are you afraid?

"He said I was his woman and here he is with sempai." Rei sobbed into Shizuka-sensei's skirt. They had now moved onto the bed and Rei was lying across Marikawa-sensei's legs. Her head was on the nurse's lap nuzzled into her soft legs. Shizuka slowly and smoothly stroked the high school student's hair. She wanted to hear more so that Rei can let it all out, and partly because she was very interested in gossip. The nurse may not be the smartest in the bunch, and no one had accused her of being very sharp witted at all, but she noticed the emotional change between Takashi and Rei. "On the first day, after we were separated from everyone a man attacked me. He was still living but was crazy after having to kill his whole family. Takashi shot him in the chest to save me. He said he rather die than for that man to take his woman. I was happy to hear him say that. I noticed how he began looking at Saeko- sempai and even though I was jealous I wanted to think it was only me. I was wrong." Shizuka's legs twitched under with weight of Rei. Her legs were sore from walking and now from holding the full weight of Rei so she shifted so that Rei would get higher.

"I wonder. Hmmm" Marikawa-sensei thought back on the days passed. When Rei and Takashi arrived they all began to fight. She and Saya had fallen to the floor and watched as everyone cleared the way. What happened after made her wonder. The first thing she did was leap over to Shizuka hugging her which made the nurse happy and caress Rei's hair. She then remembered that night at her friend's apartment while taking a bath with the girls. Rei had grabbed and squeezed her breasts the entire time they bathed. If it wasn't her she also grabbed Saeko. Was this something Rei hadn't come to realize yet or was she suppressing it? "Is there something you're missing Miyamoto-chan?" Somehow the conversation was turned around in the nurse's head. Was this really the time to bring it up?

"You need to speak with Miyamoto-san and clear her misinterpretation of what she thinks she saw." Saeko spoke sharply and emotionlessly. Her word sounded harsher then she had intended to let out. It wasn't anger that made her tone so sharp though. Just seeing Rei reminded her that there was another woman. Saeko had made it clear before with her status as a woman but when it came down to it she still had fears like any other girl, with the added stress of a group dynamic. These were taken into account but the more damaging factor was how tainted and broken she was. Even though Takashi had accepted her was it really his own thoughts or a will to keep the group strong. Saeko turned her back to Takashi once more and took a step away with the intention to leave.

"Saeko-san, there is nothing to make clear." He stood grabbing Saeko tightly by the hand. This time she did not turn to look at him yet still stopped in her tracks.

"How many times will you hold me still today when I am leaving?" Saeko spoke in a stern voice. Her eyes began to water slightly at her coldness towards him. "Speak to Miyamoto-san so she doesn't misunderstand. She may think there is something between the two of us and I can't speak with since he already shows a significant amount of distain for me."

"Saeko!" Takashi's voice was now the one which was stern. His strong voice resounded in both of their ears. Her name was so powerful that Saeko was shocked by the sound of her name coming from his mouth. "Look at me." He said softly this time. Slowly she turned to face him. Her eyes were glassy and she tried not to make eye contact in fear of what might happen. "I said look at me! Whatever misunderstanding she may think might as well be right. There is something between us." Takashi has mustered all the courage in his body to speak. He swallowed hard as her eyes connected to his. This in itself broke all of his courage and confidence in what he was saying. His voice and hand began to tremble slightly. "I… I… ummm"

"Shhh." Saeko whispered softly. Those were the only words that needed to be said. Knowing that his feelings were the same as her own was enough for her. Gripping Takashi's hand tightly she closed the distance between then in a few short strides. Takashi could now feel her breath on his neck. He didn't dare tilt his head down even the bit. His heart skipped a beat and felt as if it froze before it started beating rapidly. Its beat was so loud that he feared Saeko could hear it. The word fear rang in his head after that thought. He felt as if he would break out in a cold sweat any moment. Saeko noticed the fear in his eyes making her dread her sudden movements as she turned to face away from him, yet not moving apart.

"Takashi, are you scared of me? I wouldn't be surprised. We both know who I am." Takashi's eyes widened at this response to his hesitation. It wasn't out of fear of her that his body had responded like this. Taking his free hand he placed it one her cheek and moved her head to face him eye to eye. He didn't hesitate this time. Leaning in ever so slightly he captured her luscious full lips. He kissed her more passionate then tender and more rough than anything else. Saeko's eyes widened then softened automatically. She was again caught off guard by his actions. Her breath was caught in her chest. Takashi was overtaken by the softness of her lips momentarily. He was so accustom to seeing her fight that he had never thought of her as soft in any aspect. This had changed now that his lips were pressing against hers; he realized how wrong he had been. But when he realized she wasn't returning the kiss he dreaded what he just done and almost pulled away. Just as he was about to call this a loss he felt the pressure of her lips returning the favor. If his heart was beating fast before then now it was ready to explode.

In response Saeko kissed harder. Takashi lifted his hand and placed it on the back of her neck and began to intertwine his fingers with her lustrous long hair. Saeko's instincts pulled Takashi by the shirt and deepened their kiss, and he'd be damned if he let her lead. Takashi's tongue found its way into Saeko's mouth saver every bit of her taste. Their tongues began to battle for dominance. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her as close as he could, enough that he could feel her hear beat against his even over their clothes. Saeko pushed into him. Knocking him fall balance Saeko let out a soft gasp as they were sent straight to the bed. She could feel a smile form on his face against her lips. On top of him Saeko had legs on either side of him rubbing against his lower body. Using most of the power left in his body, that wasn't shaken by the moment, Takashi flipped Saeko onto her back. He kissed her passionately sucking on her lips then kissing her neck trailing down and kissing her collar bone.

"Takashi" She moaned gently.

"Saeko, I was never afraid of you. I'm afraid of losing you. There are so many things I'm afraid of but you are not one of them." Saeko pulled him against her harshly. As if you couldn't get enough of him she fiercely kissed. No matter how hard she kissed, no matter how close she pulled him, she continued to pull his as if he wasn't close enough. Seeing the honestly in his eyes and hearing the words she hadn't expected her heart's heat resonated. To Takashi he felt that same, that he couldn't have enough of her, the taste of her cherry lips was like nothing he's ever had before. Saeko's hands found their way sliding under his shirt and up his chest. His feel, it wasn't a dream, she felt his warm skin in her hands. She began to lift his shirt over his head when suddenly their moment was ruined. A knock, it started with a single knock which was followed by many more knocks on the door.

"Takashi! Get out of bed you lazy good for nothing!" Saya's voice echoed. Luckily she had been the first person today that had not opened the door automatically. They would feel her anger emitting from behind the door. Saeko let out a soft giggle and covered her mouth with three fingers.

"She sounds mad Takashi. We'll have to leave this for another time." Her kiss now was so soft and so gentle that it made it hard for him to leave.

"Promise I get another shot?" Takashi said rubbing the back of his head and lifting his body from hers.

"You have my word."


	4. A bath M

Takashi wished that his moment hadn't been interrupted by Saya. What would have happened if they had continued in their moment of comfort? This was a good question which would probably never be answered for the single fact he couldn't redo what had already been done. Not only that but when were they going to have that time alone again. Everyone seemed to need him and all times since they were such a small yet close group. After Saya had come to the room Saeko left first to give Takashi time to recover and to breathe to sort his head. To him there was nothing to thing about and surly nothing to regret but Saeko was still the same cautious woman.

When Takashi made it to Saya's makeshift meeting they spoke about their short rest in this house. The meeting turned into a debate and even an argument. Neither Saya nor Rei felt it was right to loot but Saeko couldn't fully agree. In a cold tone she pointed out that fact this was no longer the old world they lived in which made the old rules void. For all they knew the occupants of this house could have died. Rei stormed off followed by Ms. Marikawa trying her best to calm her. Sensei grabbed her arm to stop her but instead was pulled away.

"What does she think she's saying?"Rei spat out, still in earshot. She turned to the nurse who was standing slightly behind her.

"Rei-chan, don't fight. We're only doing what we need to right."

"But to rob whoever we want doesn't sound right to me no matter what is happening out there." Rei stopped when she felt a cold hand on her other shoulder. Saeko stood there looking her straight in the eyes sternly.

"I am not saying that we should become common criminals or lowly thieves. To survive we have already done things we wouldn't have in a normal society. To take what we need and leave unessential things for whoever may return is what I propose. How do you imagine surviving to find your loved ones?"

"I know!" Rei slapped Saeko's away from her in the heat of the moment.

"I'm sorry if I've done something to you?" I slight bit of guilt crept its way into Saeko's mind as they spoke. She sighed lowering her head slightly.

"I see why you were the one."

"What do you mean?" Before Saeko could receive and answer Rei was already walking away. She turned down the hall leaving everyone else in the dining room.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong with Rei? Are her and Saeko fighting?" Alice looked off at Takashi with wide eyes. Those child eyes which made it hard to deceive, but in this case he didn't have to.

"I'll she what I can do." Before he could go after Rei Saya pulled on his arm.

"It's your turn on guard duty!" Her command sent chills down his spine. Her orange eye's pierced through him making him feel like a child and so desperately want to hide. There was no going against Saya on this so he grabbed his weapon and slithered his way out with slumped shoulders.

-*Mature turn back now if not ready*-

"God damit, Isn't this place suppose to be safe." Takashi Komuro, 17 year-old highschool junior, yelled out as he swung his shot gun as a melee weapon. His black brown eye brow narrowed while he stared intensely at the single infected body in front of him. This was the only one he had seen since they had arrived to the building. He wasn't going to attract more of them if it wasn't necessary. He stood ready in a sloppy stance waiting for an attack. Takashi brushed his hair from his eyes with his left hand and gripped the gun tighter with is right. At that moment the moving corpse attacked knocking him to the brick wall behind him. Takashi used his gun to block the dislocated jaw from biting. Takashi turned his face as saliva from the corpse's mouth flew at him. With one push its head snapped back from the force Takashi had given. It was not done yet. With another great lunge forward it knocked Takashi through a flimsy fake wall. He pushed it to the floor and with one powerful swing he finally put it out of it misery.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and began to stand when he heard the sound of something hit the floor. Turning his head he saw… Oh what he saw… Standing before him was the elegant Saeko Busujima completely nude. Her porcelain like skin was dripping soapy water. There were no inperfection's on this exquisite body. There was only a well toned yet very woman like figure infront of him. Time stopped while Takashi evaluated his situation. His eyes slowly ran up and down her body until he finally realized what he was doing. His gaze ended at her chest. Saeko stood paralyzed not even attempting to cover her body.

"Bu-Bu- Busujima Saeko! Sumimasen! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Takashi scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the door. He could feel his blood circulation shift in his body while a nose-bleed in soothed. He stood with is back against the door. I few minutes passed with the high school boy just standing at the door waiting to apologize. He hadn't a clue how he was suppose to apologize to her or what exactly what he was asking forgiveness for, but he knew he had to. A few seconds later he was someone rounding the corner. It was lost to him why but he felt the need to physically hide his body. He opened the door behind him and ran in. For a high school boy she wasn't a very smart one. Maybe she should have studied more is what he thought afterwards but honestly no amount of studying would have prepared him.

"S.S..S… Sae" Before he could finish the word or open the door his hands happened to be on there was a knock on the door. His hands flew away from the door knob as she backed away.

"Saeko I brought you the shampoo." It was Saya's voice again. For a second Takashi thanked every god in the book that it had been Saya, the only person who knocked before entering. Even so this was not going to be good. In a flash Saeko grabbed Takashi while the door began to open. "Here you go."

Saya walked in holding a large shampoo bottle. It was one of those pump bottles. She walked in normally and placed it on the counter. For a second Takashi wondered why they hadn't been exposed before he realized what was exposed. He felt warm water all around and something warm in front of him. He opened his eyes to find Saeko kneeling with her stomach centimeters away from him with legs on either side of his. Takashi Komuro was sitting in a bath with fully clothed with his desired woman completely naked. She was holding a wash towel over her chest which draped down perfectly covering the stupefied boy. It reached down to the porcelain tube which worked to cover the rest of the young man. Saeko pulled his head closer so the towels gap and his heads shape wouldn't give it away. Takashi instinctively had his hands wrapped around the back of Saeko's legs. This touch made the kendo girl shiver slightly and her heart begin to race. Takashi had never noticed just how smooth and firm her thighs were. He couldn't help but run his hands a long her.

"Th… thank You." Controlling her words was a lot harder then she thought it would be with a boy touching her. Not just any boy but this was the one she had given her heart to and shared a hot kiss with. This was the one who drove her crazy but loved ever insane part of her tainted self.

"Are you ok? You seem like there is something wrong." Saya spoke with concern in her voice unaware of what was happening.

"No no, there's no need to worry. It's just a little something on my leg." Saeko waved one of her hands out towards Saya frantically. She'd better leave soon before they were exposed. Takashi's breath was no tickling her lower abdomen which Saeko shiver continuously. Her pulse was racing because of these hands which were exploring her every part. One hand was now trying to continue up to the small of her back while the other how now made its way to the inside of her strong thighs. She was rubbing her close to where she was not pleading for.

"I guess I should leave. I must be letting a lot of cold air in since you can't stop shivering."

"Thank you." Saeko managed to say with a warm smile. As the pink haired girl had left closing the door behind her Saeko fell completely sitting on Takashi's legs. Her head now rested on his shoulder as she breathed heavily into his soaked clothes. "What were you trying to do to me?" She mumbled under her breath.

"I…" Takashi began to speak before his train of thought was absolutely cut off. "What are you doing?"

"You're clothes are wet and it wouldn't be fair for me to be the only one baring myself, now would it?" Icy blue eyes were now locked onto Takashi only breaking for the moment when his shirt was pulled over his head. The boy's cinnamon brown orbs were locked onto her lips now. They were so plump and so tempting. That piece of flesh was so alluring and luscious that he couldn't hold himself back. Roughly Takash grabbed Saeko by her read and pulled her even closed to him quickly, making the water from the tub spill to the tiled floor.

"Oh Takashi, how manly." Saeko seemed to tease him while she enjoyed his forcefulness. Takashi kissed her in an almost animalistic way. There was fiery and lust in his kiss as he parted her lips chasing her tongue with his. She wasn't one to be left behind in things like this. Saeko wrapped her arms around his neck tilting her head to deepen the kiss as she fought for dominance in their mouths. This was become too much for him.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Takashi grabbed her voluptuous rear and lifted Saeko from the water before landing atop her on the tilted bathroom floor. He soft skin slapped onto the cold wet floor causing her to have goose bumps. He began to kiss down her chin then to her neck while his left hand traveled to the center of her legs. Saeko arched her back into him his palm yearning for his hands. Takashi's other hand found a place firmly on Saeko's soft breasts. He gripped it with strength causing Saeko to let out a moan. At the same moment felt a stroke no of his fingers across her clit which caused her to yelp invariantly. This was about ready to lose herself when his fingers found their way to her mound rubbing roughly.

"I won't be left behind, didn't I tell you." Saeko caught Takashi's leg and pulled him to the side flipping them both so she would be on top. At the moment was when he realized just how cruel it was to have put her on the tiles. The cold shivered up his spine causing him to jolt forward but being pushed back by Saeko. Her naked chest was now rubbing against his while her felt her thighs against his soaking wet pants. Saeko caught his lips once more ravaging them with hunger. Takashi couldn't help run his hands through her hair even his he tried. Saeko was just too gorgeous. She in turn grinded down on Takashi's pelvis to cause him insanity just as he toyed with her. This friction was welcomed but they both knew they needed more. Before he could take matters into his own hand Saeko was kissing his neck and undoing his pants skillfully. As soon as they were completely open she bit down on his shoulder causing him to pull on her hair. He loved ever moment ever feel and every bit of it. Saeko's lowered his pants till Takashi finished the job pulling the rest of the way.

"And what should we do with these?" Saeko hooked her finger into his boxers. She grinned at him before running her other hand down and grabbing his man hood though the boxers and giving him a stroke. This caused a loud groan to escape him. Oh what this woman did to him was criminal. He was about ready to loss it. He sat up with Saeko on him lap then grabbed a towel and wrapped it on Saeko's back before flipping her to the floor. He knew how cold it must have felt but he was still a gentleman. He kicked of his boxers in a flash to be just as bare as she.

"Are you ready?" It was a question that didn't need answering. Saeko only nodding at him before he plunged into her. He lifted her leg so they he could go deeper as he continued to thrust. A sting of cursed escaped her pure lips while she scratched at Takashi's back. Her moans and his groans were so loud that if they kept this up everyone, including the dead would hear them. Saeko slammed her lips into Takashi's while she trust her hips forward and pulled him by his firm ass down into her. Their tongues battled as they both panted for air. Takashi's trusts became faster and more frantic that Saeko had to bite down onto his shoulder to keep the world from hearing. They were both so close and so far in euphoria. Takashi only had to rub her nerve once more before she hit ecstasy. Her muscles contracted and tightened causing Takashi to join her. They rode out their ecstasy together till then end.

"Wow." Takashi sighed while lying on top of Saeko's breasts. His breathing hadn't normalized and he was breathlessly panting into her skin. Saeko held him close while her heart tried to slow.

"I… I am at a loss of words." Saeko's brain couldn't even work from the amount of pleasured she had felt.

"What ever happened to the infected I killed?"

"Is that really the first thing you want to talk about after this?" Saeko sighed.

"Oh… no no no. Forget out it." Takashi frantically spoke trying to undo what he said.

"After you left the first time I cleaned up and moved it back outside through the whole you made."

"So that's what took you so long. I thought girls were just slow in the shower."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Takashi smiled as she hugged Saeko around the waist kissing her stomach her cleavage her neck and then reaching up to her lips.


End file.
